User blog:Nate56mate/Edmund Barton vs Alfred Deakin
Barton hey aussie's edmunds here to battle the mind behind the federation against the greek beneath victoria your friendly neighbourhood minister with a secret idenity of a super mp who's hair is as white as australia and screaming like mememem your in trouble now alfie you dirty old hippy heck your face aint skippy your one part obama another part hitler step up to ed and you get your butt kicked i broke victoria and canada you just go back home Deakin deakin here im as sleakin as grease lightning 106 years after i ended my last prime ministership and you gave your job the slip you conservative bitch just ask mitch and im like new zealand cause i setteld it Watson i have no pride your you you two ruined everything i was doing to stop the damn pommies i funded your classes and samaritan clashes and im back from the dead to whip both of your asses lets start with you there bart simpson looking like something from stephen king now let me attack alfie the hack Reid oh just cut them some slack cause you got me to fight next now i may have only been pm for 1 year but im rapping here your like barnaby joyce trying to put down johnny depp's dogs but now the current laws are boring like captain kirks logs Fisher did somebody say logs im the host with the most whiskey watsky im bad and im doing thriller shook hands with both simpsons cody and homer no doubt if your name ends with on time to get off i had the balls you go to war playa oh yeah you all need yoga and a murder Cook stop right there andy now lets sit down and have some candy Hughes all six you are piles of shit despite the fact you only ruled for a bit im australia's worst pm founded the federel police my greatest ecomplishment you suck my balls Bruce really billy now your just being silly you only found that police force because someone threw a egg at you now i only took power because of a coup Scullin well you arnt very good yourself stan so meet my friend Lyons joey lyons yeah (dies of a heart attack) Page pff you call that a crew now you someones gonna sue you objection im the only one to be called sir i have fur now let me begin to Menzies stop this is menzies with my own style the longest serving pm of all of the country's history Fadden are you finished okay now let me begin my verse your such a curse becau-(falls threw a trap door) Curtin sorry to ruin your prime artie i have a second world war to fartie i want to face you all with a knife buddy and i even served a few days in jail (falls over dead) Forde its Chifley sorry frank but we know your verse is gonna be short like your time as pm so i had to interuppt because im worthy Holt prepare to face some cold steel (fades away) McEwen no way in fall im gonna be left out so im what this battle is about im the lord of the raps so i don't want your crap Gorton its me the athiest pm gorton im not bill shorten your like mick taylor you kill people with words McMahon well all of you a-are um Whitlam willie you are not very good so let me take up your verse your all quite bad at your job so suck my balls so go to the berlin wall Fraser its me fraser the best pm since lyons and i aint lyin Hawke alright fraser go back to fighting a mummy and laughing awkwardly its time all the brave and the bold hawk im the best pm since whitlam Keating lack of consent and the gun laws broke you apart you arnt very smart Howard no im the pm who made the laws about guns im gonna attack you like the huns Rudd i don't think so duh do you wanna mess with me i eat hot sizzles when im crushing these beats up in cuba and im playing a tuba doing judo moves and schooling every capitalist bitch Gillard does that include me mate because its a check mate i was hinted in the last battle's end slate Abbot yeah i think im never gonna the end of it now im gonna sit and shit on all of your faces Turnbull hey abbot whos on first well me of course its me the current pm i pwned shorten on the july 2nd election now let me teach you all something you all suck Next Battle Scarecrow vs Frank Sinatra Category:Blog posts